Eyes on Fire
by Listzomania
Summary: "Eyes like a car crash, I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away." ONESHOT AU(ish)


_I watch you like a hawk_

_I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_

_Will the hunger ever stop?_

_Can we simply starve this sin?_

Daryl watched as she wielded her katana, his eyes roaming over her lithe form. He sat back watching as she decapitated another walker. Those cobalt eyes tracing her every movement.

Michonne yanked her blade out of the walker's skull and watched as it crumbled to the ground. She looked over at Daryl and arched an eyebrow. Daryl continued to stare at her, soaking in every detail of her body. Michonne shifted under his gaze.

"Daryl?" she questioned softly.

Daryl blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance and shook his head, "Let's keep moving. " He stated as he began walking.

Michonne shook the confusion off and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Daryl stared at Michonne as she loaded some of the dead walkers onto the truck. He watched the was her biceps flexed with every lifting motion. He found himself licking his lips as her chocolate flesh glistened in the sun and a bead of sweat descended into the valley between her breast.<p>

His eyes glazed over when he watched her bend over to collect another body. He felt a jolt shoot down his spine and the blood rush to his groin. He tighten his grip on his crossbow and attempted to stomped down his growing desire.

Michonne stood up straight, wiping the sweat from her brow and moved to place her dreads in a ponytail. As she lifted her hair away from her neck and a low groan pierced her ears. She looked quickly at the walkers reaching her hand back to grab her katana just in case. Her brow creased in confusion when she realized they were all dead.

She looked up and caught the intense gaze from the Dixon boy. She stared back at him, watching a million emotions swirl around in those cerulean eyes. She cocked an eyebrow at him before smirking, "Came to help?"

Daryl gave her a noncommittal snort before helping her load up the bodies.

* * *

><p>Daryl gazed at Michonne as she tended to Carl's cut. He was entranced as her long skillful fingers carefully cleaned and wrapped the boy's opened wound while reprimanding him softly. His eyes swept over that stern but compassionate expression on her face, tracing over the way her mouth curved and her eyes twinkled.<p>

He felt his heart race as an unfamiliar warmth spread through him. He sat a small distance away, pretending to whittle some wood. Instead he was watching her, trying to decipher this weird feeling that settled around him whenever she was around.

He had felt something similar when they had talked about the Sophia situation. It took a minute for Michonne to figure out that it wasn't about Sophia, it was about the familiarity. It was about a child being out there all alone and a parent just accepting that they're gone. Of course Carol cared much more than his Pa did, but the acceptance that she had just triggered something in him, something that he thought he buried deep.

His mind drifts back to the way her long fingers ran through his hair unconsciously while he stared off. The way she reprimanded him for his indiscretion and coaxing him to let go of the past. The way everything just felt right.

He remembers the way her expression turned sheepish when she realized the close proximity between them and that her fingers were tangled in his hair. How she disengaged her hand but not before he could grab it, pulling her closer to him.

"Daryl!" she exclaimed rushing over wrapping his thumb in a napkin effectively pulling him out of his memory. He felt the stinging in his thumb and the wet liquid flowing down his arm.

Michonne shook her head, mumbling something about her boys always getting hurt. Daryl watched her concentrate on mending his thumb taking in the details of her face.

Michonne looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Am I gonna have to take away all your sharp toys?"

Daryl snorted, grinning at her, "Yew can try."

* * *

><p>Daryl eye balled Michonne as she curled up in her sleeping bag. Her dreads sprawled out around her and her katana laid tucked in her arms. His eyes swept over her long lashes kissing her cheeks, her luscious lips parted slightly, and the way small flames that danced across her sleeping form. Each feature peaking his curiosity, pulling him in, and stoking his desire.<p>

He shook his head, not understanding what was going on. They had only been out for a couple of runs alone together, but more and more he found the vixen popping up in places she doesn't belong, like his thoughts and dreams for instance. He frowned at the idea of getting close. He didn't do close. Not now. Not when everything was so fucked up. And certainly not then when he couldn't even determine his own self worth.

But there was something about her that made him want to get close. Made him want to see where this relationship would go. He let out an exasperated sigh, considering how his brother and Rick would feel about that. Neither men seemed keen of the idea of her being at the prison. He could only imagine the looks he'd receive.

But this was all Rick's fault. From the moment that Michonne came through the gate, he had put Daryl on Michonne duty.

"_Watch her."_ he commanded and fuck, that's all Daryl had been doing. And now he couldn't stop.

God where was Carol when he needed her.

"Daryl," Michonne whispered, watching him with half-lidded eyes. "I can take watch."

Daryl stared back at her, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper into those doe eyes. Not trusting himself to speak he gives her a curt nod.

* * *

><p>Daryl observed the way her eyes remained fixated on him. Her mouth maintained a straight line and her breathing appeared to be calm, but the racing of her heart told him otherwise. Or maybe that was his own. He wasn't sure anymore. The lack of distance between them was scrambling his thoughts.<p>

At first it was just supposed to be a quick run. But they had ran into some interesting characters; well less interesting and more dangerous. And he didn't necessarily like the way the older one looked at Michonne. Like she was a piece of meat and he's been itching to get a bite of her. Which lead to the sexist comments, threats, punches, the drawing of weapons, and them finding themselves under fire.

Which brought them to this storage room. At first they were waiting, trying to catch the men off their guard. But now they were touching, igniting flames in their bodies. No matter how loud he yells at himself to step away, his body seemed to be working against him. Daryl brought a trembling hand to her cheeks, cupping it slightly.

Michonne's stoic expression broke and she looked at Daryl with vulnerable eyes, laying her own hand on top of his. Daryl's touches,no matter how small, always sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Daryl..." she whispered softly.

Daryl placed his forehead on hers, releasing a quiet groan. He wanted this, he wanted her. He couldn't comprehend his desire, all he knew was that it wasn't a fleeting fancy. It was a raging storm that he couldn't seem to get out of.

"Wut tha hell are yew doing to me?" He whispered.

Michonne arched an eyebrow in confusion and slight amusement.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that." She murmured.

Daryl's reply died in his throat as engines roared to life and tires screeched, the noise of the vehicles becoming a faint memory. They stood there waiting, just incase it was a trap. And after what seemed like decade Daryl pulled away from her peeking out the door.

With the moment gone, Michonne shook off those feelings he had awoken in her. Now wasn't the time to address them. With the way things were, there would probably be never a time to address them.

"We'll wait fer night."

Michonne nodded absent-mindedly, "Better cover."

"Exactly." He said before sitting down motioning for her to join him. Michonne looked at him skeptically before sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

"Yea, sorry." he said, nervously picking at the skin on his hand.

Michonne shook her head but said nothing. Daryl and his nervous ticks always gave him away. He wasn't okay and she wasn't sure if she was the person to try and fix him.

It was better to pretend that whatever feelings existed between the two weren't real.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

But Daryl's eyes were smoldering and it was only a matter of time before she fell victim to it.

* * *

><p>Daryl ogled Michonne as she sat with Maggie, both girls talking animatedly about something. His eyes soaking in the small smile that graced this moment. His mind frequently wandering to the moment that passed between them. He had almost kissed her. He had almost crossed that line he had explicitly drawn months ago. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he sat there pretending to be tinkering with his crossbow.<p>

Michonne felt her skin prickle at his gaze, goosebumps littering her flesh whenever his eyes passed over an area.

Daryl wasn't subtle at all. Michonne bit back a snort at the idea that he believed he was. His gaze lingered so intently on her that she could feel it. The way his eyes swam across her form sparked something inside of her. Something that she was getting tired of fighting.

Michonne turned away from Maggie, catching his gaze. She could see the tint flooding his cheeks before she tilted her head.

Daryl nodded understandingly before heading over to tower three. Michonne followed his retreating figure before turning back to Maggie who was grinning knowingly.

"Cute," Maggie laughed as she stood up, walking toward the fences to take down some walkers that had gathered there.

"Need help?" she questioned as she stood after her.

"Nah, you got someone waiting," Maggie replied haughtily. Michonne rolled her eyes before heading over to the tower.

Michonne arched an eyebrow at the pacing man in front of her.

"You okay?" she questioned as she closed the door behind her.

Daryl halted his pacing and looked at her, his eyes burning into her. Michonne felt her breath catch and her heart began pounding in her chest. Those eyes framed in determination and desire. Her mouth opened to dissuade him from whatever decision he had come to. To put whatever was budding between them to rest.

But in an instant his lips were on hers dissolving all thoughts of ending this.

She gripped his vest tightly, attempting to pull him closer, a moan escaping her as his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

The need for air pulled them apart, both parties panting heavily with their skin buzzing.

Daryl watched as Michonne's brows furrowed and her deep chocolate eyes searched his.

"Can I get a shot?" he questioned as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and laid his forehead on top of hers.

Michonne bit her lower lip, this wasn't the time to be getting close. But as those deep blues engulfed her, she couldn't find one reason to deny him.

"Yes," she murmured before capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>Daryl watched in wonder as Michonne writhed in pleasure beneath him. His eyes focused on the mewls that erupted from her parted lips, the ecstasy clouded in her eyes, and the beads of sweat that blossomed on her forehead. His focus entranced on the way her body responded to his touch and his body lit aflame at hers.<p>

His hands roamed over every crevice, a map of her being created in his mind. He easily became captivated by her chocolate mounds, slipping each pebbled nipple between his lips, sucking greedily. Everything that is Michonne quickly flooded his senses.

Michonne felt herself melting under his gentle touch. The touch that had eradicated all thought of her being untouchable, cold, distant; any adjectives that had been attached to her due to her nature. Due to this world. No Daryl's touch claimed her as a versatile, gentle, delicate woman; as his woman.

Michonne almost laughed at the word as soon as it entered her mind. They both knew that outside these moments, delicate would never be a word used to describe her; this world wouldn't allow it and neither would she. But his touch would frequently remind her that she was gentle and delicate to him.

Daryl runs a hand along her thighs slowly, before lifting her leg, allowing himself to penetrate deeper ensuring that he leaves no part of her uncharted. He watches as pure pleasure dominate her features as he hits a certain sweet spot.

Michonne bit back a scream as Daryl continued to push into her, barely registering the words that start trickling from his lips.

"Fuck, Chonne." he groans before thrusting without abandon. Michonne wraps her legs around him as her nails claw at his back; searching for a release that seems so far from her grasp.

Daryl released a growl as he felt her walls clench around him before he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Michonne bit his lower lip as a powerful orgasm rippled through her, Daryl quickly following at the heels of her. The euphoric feeling distracting him from the pain from her nails and teeth.

Moments later his eyes are roaming her body, watching as her chest heaves and her eyes remain half-lidded. He leans in and kisses her gently, wincing slightly at the new found split in his lip.

Michonne eyes twinkle with mischief as a triumph smile falls on her lips.

"Oops," she whispers softly as she kisses him again.

* * *

><p>Michonne observes Daryl with glassy eyes. She watches as his brows furrow in concentration as if the task placed before him is vital to his own survival.<p>

"You're insatiable." she murmurs as her hands treads through his hair.

Her breath hitches as he locks her in his smoldering gaze before he buries his mouth into her center. Those chestnut orbs become hidden as he feasted, lapping like a man dying of thirst.

Daryl grins slightly as he continued to dine, her raucous moans flooding the room. His eyes flickering to the ecstasy written on her face. He knew from the first time he seen this expression, he's never tire of it.

* * *

><p>Michonne sighed contently on Daryl's chest as he ran his hands down her arm. These quiet moments were few and far in-between, but worth it. Now being able to bask in the moment with him, she can't fathom the reasons why she deferred it for so long.<p>

She peeked up at him slightly, biting back a laugh as Daryl's cheeks tinted pink.

He was always watching her.

_That little kiss you stole_

_It held my heart and soul_

_And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate_

**_AN: Trying to complete all the projects in my arsenal so I can work on new things. And believe me I have a lot. __ Reviews are always nice :D __Hope you guys enjoyed._**

**_BTW do you know how many words mean to look at someone? Not as many as you would think that doesn't sound weird._**


End file.
